Finding a Shadowhunter
by jeweleethegeek
Summary: Rose Serena has been on a quest for three years, trying to find a Shadowhunter. She finally sees one and tells them all about the book series she read called "The Mortal Instruments" by Cassandra Claire. Most Shadowhunters don't see her as a threat, but others do and try to kill her. Takes place after CoHF.
1. The Shadowhunter

The air was cold and crisp as Rose stepped out onto the side walk, on her way to school. She wasn't very smart, but Rose saw the world differently. She saw magic and beauty in everything. She was running to school, a book clenched tight to her chest. She usually didn't carry any books to school. She always tried her best to hide the nerd inside of her, but lately she was reading every book there was about _Shadowhunters _or _Nephilim _or _Downworlders. _She had been reading a series called "The Mortal Instruments" by Cassandra Clare. She believed everything written down in those books and she was determined to figure out how to peel away a glamour and see a Shadowhunter or even a demon. She had drawn runes and had a book that she wrote in. If she ever saw anything supernatural she saw it as another clue to get closer to seeing a Shadowhunter.

Everyday Rose drew a rune with a sharpie on her arm, so today she drew the sight rune on her wrist, three circles overlapping each other. She had also painted runes on her nails with black nail polish. She once thought she had seen a Shadowhunter two years ago at the park. Rose had decided to tell her best friend, Lucy. When Lucy heard the story she had frozen and tried to convince Rose that she was crazy or had only imagined it. Lucy stopped talking to her and moved away, she never heard from Lucy again. But Lucy's sudden disappearance only made her more curious and more determined to see a Shadowhunter.

Rose didn't tell anyone else about Shadowhunters and never made any new friends because she was afraid of getting hurt again. She didn't pay any attention in school today and ran strait home before anyone tried to talk to her. She walked into her house to find her mother sitting on the floor with boxes all around her. Rose's mother, Natalie, had thin brown hair messily clipped up and out of her way while she was getting rid of junk they didn't need in the house anymore.

Natalie looked up, her dark brown eyes shinning, and smiled at Rose as she come in the front door. "How was school," she asked, "make any new friends?"

"Why would I want to make new friends when I have you?" she asked and in response she made a face at her. "I am going out tonight though," she said and with that her mothers face light up with happiness.

"Where? With who?" she asked overly excited about the matter.

Rose suppressed a laugh before she could answer, "I'm going to a party everyone will be there so I guess I will go too."

"That's great! You're finally going to make new friends!" she jumped up and gave Rose a big hug that wasn't very much appreciated. "I'm so happy for you."

"Well," said Rose pulling away from her mother, " I need to go get ready." Rose was already up the stairs and to her room before her mother had time to respond. When she got inside her room she went to the closet and got out a short black dress and put it on. Then she put on black heeled boots and ran her hands through her brown curly hair. She took a sharpie and traced a love rune on her forearm, then she retraced over the faded sight rune on her wrist.

She sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window, trying to see something different, something _unusual. _After a while she gave up and grabbed a bag from under her bed. She then shoved a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top into the bag. She put on a pair of black fingerless gloves and stuck a dagger down into her left boot.

"Sorry mom," she whispered to herself, " I'm not going to a party, I'm going to find a Shadowhunter."


	2. The Girl with the Sight

Rose went downstairs where her mother was sorting through her baby pictures. She instantly looked up and smiled a smile that made her whole face shift. Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she stood up to look at her daughter. Her mother was too happy to question why she had a bag with her.

"Make some friends," she said as she pushed her toward the front door. A pang of guilt hit her as her mother helped her into a black jacket. She said her goodbye without meeting her mothers eyes and started off down the street. She glanced back half expecting to see her mother looking at her, but only saw the closed front door.

Rose walked with her head down to the construction area down the street. When she got there she stepped into the out house and opened to bag she had been carrying. she pulled out her jeans and tank top and traded them for the dress. She put on her jacket as she stepped out and looked across the street at the park and saw for a split second a _person_. There was actually a person there for only a while!

Filled with excitement Rose broke into a run while yelling, "Wait, stop, I know you're there so please; stop!" She had run to the park now and was looking around, trying to see through the glamour and see whoever was there with her. She was spinning around frantically looking for the person she had seen, the night air stinging her lungs. She finally gave up and took her dagger from her boot. She was furious that she had failed once again. _Maybe she _was_ crazy?_ She thought. She hurled the knife at the nearest tree out of anger, only to hear a cry of pain.

She jerked her head up in surprise and stared at the knife stuck in the tree. She focused and stared for a while, she was about to give up when _she did it_. She peeled the glamour away and saw a man, tall and strong with dark hair, a dark expression on his face. He was wearing all black and blood was dripping from the side of his arm. She gasped in shock when she realized that _she _had cut his arm.

He just stood there and examined his arm, he obviously didn't know she could see him. "Shadowhunter," she whispered and at that he look up at her in surprise. "You're a Shadowhunter!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Who are you?" he said harshly and glared at her.

She was suddenly enraged again and didn't like that the very first Shadowhunter she had ever talked to was a jerk. "Who are _you _and why can I see you and why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you and I have no idea why you can see me because you shouldn't be able to, and now this is great you could be a threat to us all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Alec, she is only what, thirteen maybe," said a male voice as he walked out from the shadows. He had long blond hair that shown in the moonlight and he also wore black, but he had a long blade in his hand and an evil smile.

"I'm fourteen, and did you say Alec?" she asked, "As in Alec Lightwood."

Both of them looked taken aback and could only stare at her for a few minutes before one of them said, "How did you know that?"

A smile slowly appeared on her face and then she started laughing. "I know everything there is to know about Shadowhunters and I especially know about Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec."

Alec then turned to the blond man standing next to him, and said, "Jace, we have to take her back to the Institute."

Jace practically ignored Alec and took a step closer to Rose and asked, "What's your name and how do you know about Shadowhunters?

"I'm Rose Serena and I read 'The Mortal Instruments' by Cassandra Clare. It tells all about you, starting with the moment you met Clary right down to Luke and Jocelyn's wedding," She said with confidence.

"Cassandra Clare," he said and turned away from her, deep in thought. "Maybe Clary will be familiar with the name. Alec come on, let's go."

"So I finally see a Shadowhunter and they leave, typical." But Jace and Alec were already gone, going to the Institute to tell Clary and figure out why Rose has the Sight.

Rose yanked her dagger free from the tree and started jogging to the street and toward her house. She desperately wanted to run after them and see where their Institute was, but she knew she couldn't catch up even if she tried.


	3. The Lookout

Jace was now standing in the library with Alec, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, and Robert Lightwood. He had just finished telling them the story about what happened last night with Rose.

"She could be a threat to us all," Alec was saying.

"If she is only fourteen I don't see her as much of a threat," said Robert a little bored with the matter.

"There could be more like her," Alec argued.

"I doubt that," Jace said, his arms crossed over his chest, "She didn't seem like 'little Mrs. Popular' to me."

"What kind of a mother lets her fourteen year old daughter run around alone, at night, in Brooklyn?" Isabelle said, her expression unreadable.

"I don't think her mother knew where she was exactly," said Jace, and with a smirk added, "She is pretty good with a knife, I'll give her that." Alec only glared at him obviously not amused.

Clary suddenly blurted out, surprising everyone, "It was me! I wrote the book she read. I used the fake name, Cassandra Clare, and wrote about our lives, starting with the night at Pandemonium."

For a while everyone just stared at her, then Jace felt his skin get hot with anger. "How could you do that? She believed it and now she has learned how to see past a glamour!"

"I'm sorry! There are a lot of stories out there, ours just happens to be true. I didn't think she would believe it."

"Well," Maryse said calmly, "She appears to be smarter than the average mundane, she seems to be like us, in a way, she believes that all stories are true."

"So what to we do now?" asked Isabelle.

"We will watch her from a distance, see what her abilities are and if there are anymore like her. In the meantime I will notify the Clave and hear their thoughts on the matter."

Without another word they left. Clary gazing at the floor, guilty and upset. Jace was still mad and didn't try to comfort her. Simon and Isabelle were whispering behind them, while Alec was walking silently and expressionless.

"I will go watch her now," Isabelle said, "since I see you all need time to talk."

Before Jace could argue she had already gone off to get her Shadowhunter gear on. He sighed and fell in step next to Clary and took her hand. She tilted her head up to look at him and he tried to smile at her. She did the same in response. Realizing that he was no longer mad at her, she leaned into him and he draped an arm around her. And they walked, silently down the hall of the Institute.


	4. Finding the Warlock

Rose woke up early the next morning. She hadn't changed out of the clothes she had on last night. As soon as she had gotten home she went to her room and fell asleep, her mother had been asleep on the couch.

Rose lazily rolled out of bed and went to tell her mother she was sick and couldn't go to school. She believed her lie and didn't ask questions about last night, instead she walked her back the her room and put her to bed again. "I am going to run some errands today. Will you be alright without me?" she asked.

"I will be fine." Her mothered then kissed her on the top of the head and left the room. When Rose heard the front door close,she sat up and took out the dagger from last night. She grinned at it eagerly, _Good, _she thought, _Alec's blood is still on it. I just need to learn how to track him, so I can find their Institute. But I can't track him myself. I could find a warlock I suppose, but I don't think the High Warlock of Brooklyn will help me in this case. _She laughed to herself a little. _But I will try to find another warlock. _

She stood up and put on a pair of black combat boots. She wore black pants and a red tank top. She through on her jacket and put on her black fingerless gloves. She cleaned the dried blood off her dagger with a tissue and put it in her pocket. She placed the knife on her bed and left the room, shoving a wad of cash in her pocket as she did. She trotted downstairs and went down the hall, only to find her path blocked by a tall man with a beard and glasses that sat on the edge of his nose.

"Dad!" she said, and froze her face turning bright red.

"I thought you were sick," he said and grinned, knowing he had caught her in the middle of a lie.

"I am. I was. I feel better now. I thought you were at work."

"I took the day off. So, where are you going?"

Knowing he wouldn't let her leave she sighed and started back up the steps to her room, "Back to my room."

"That's what I thought." She had reached her room when she heard her Dad yell, "I love you!" But she didn't answer, only closed the door thinking of what to do next.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of thinking, Rose jerked the window open and stood on the frame of it, mentally preparing herself to jump to the tree limb by her window. She started counting 1...2... and on three she opened her eyes and jumped toward the tree. She caught at the limb and held on tight. The fright she had had before now turned into joy. She smiled and started laughing a little as she scrambled down the tree.<p>

She reached for her pocket, making sure the tissue and money were still there, as she ran down the street toward the town.


	5. Golden Whip

After an hour of searching, she gave up on finding a warlock. She crumpled onto the nearest bench and felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't. She held the bodied tissue in her hands and looked at it for a long time. _I already know about the Shadoworld, _she thought, _so why don't you want me to find them?_

She stood up gloomily and walked toward her house, knowing that her mother would be home soon. She passed people giggling and laughing with friends, and she felt an empty whole inside of her. She wanted her friend back. Lucy might still be her friend if she hadn't seen a Shadowhunter and dedicated her life to finding them.

She got home and her Mom's car was parked out in front of her house. The front door was swung wide open and a window had been shattered. Panick now filled Rose as she rushed inside. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled, but there was no answer. She ran up the stairs to find that the wall was covered with blood. She wanted to scream and run and find her parents, but she hurriedly ran into the her parents room. "Mom, Dad," still no answer.

She dashed into her room and froze. A man, dressed all in black, face covered so you could only see his bright green eyes, stood in front of her. He lifted his hand and she saw the glint of a knife. He raised drew his arm back and through the knife. Rose tried to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, the knife cut into the side of her face. Blood running down her cheek, she grabbed her dagger from her bed and through it. It stuck in the mans shoulder, but didn't seem to bother him. He yanked it out of his arm and through it at her. She dropped the floor and rolled under her bed. She reached out and grabbed the mans foot. He fell to the ground as she rolled out from under the bed and stood up. He through another knife, but it missed her completely and shattered the mirror next to her. He ran at her, his fingers curled into a fist. He swung at her, but she ducked out of the way and swung her leg out and made him fall again. She turned and tried to run, but he had grabbed her ankle and she hit the floor, hard. Blackness threatened to take over, but she wouldn't let it. There wasn't a knife anywhere near her so she grabbed a piece of the broken mirror. She slashed out as his face, cutting his mask a little.

She tried to stand up, but fell again. She turned around and saw the man standing over her with a seraph blade. He cut a deep into her leg and she cried out through her teeth. He held the sword above him, ready to end her life. _This is it. This is how I die. After everything, finding a Shadowhunter, loosing my parents, loosing Lucy... _ Suddenly the window next to her shattered, they both turned their heads to look. Now standing in her room was a girl in black Shadowhunter gear with high heeled boots, a golden whip shone in her hand. She struck the man with her whip and he turned and ran. Rose could tell she wanted to run after the man, but she had to stay and help Rose.

Rose tried to stand, but crumpled to the floor again. Once again blackness threatened to take her, and this time, she let it.


	6. The Orphan

She was in total darkness. Rose couldn't open her eyes, but she could feel that she was in a bed. She could sense that someone was leaning over her, looking at her. She started to count, 1...2... and on three she opened her eyes and her hand shot up and grabbed the shirt collar of the girl who had saved her. Immediately the girl grabbed her wrist and forced her hands down. "Let go!" Rose screamed, "Let me go! Where are my parents! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"STOP," she yelled, and Rose did. She felt like she was going to burst in to tears, but she didn't. She needed to be strong and make everyone think she was strong too. "Listen," the girl said in a soothing voice, "Maryse needs to talk to you, so come on."

Rose stood up and pain shot through her body. She wanted to scream, but instead she said, "Your Isabelle Lightwood. Aren't you?"

"Yes."

They were walking down the hall now and Rose realized she was still wearing her clothes, dirt, mud, and tares. "We are going to see your mom, aren't we?"

"Yes."

Rose liked Isabelle. She was the first Shadowhunter she had met that didn't seem shocked she new their name, and she wasn't rude and demand answers. They walked into what looked like a library. Jace and Alec were there, and a girl with red hair and green eyes, whom she guessed, was Clary. There was also a boy with glasses, she guessed it was Simon.

"Are you feeling well?" Asked a woman, who looked a lot like Isabelle. "This is Alec and Jace, whom you already know, and Clary, Simon and Isabelle. I am Maryse Lightwood."

"I figured," she wasn't planning on being polite, not now, she just wanted her parents back. "Where are my parents?" Nobody answered, only looked at the ground with sullen faces. "Where are my parents?" This time she said it louder and more demanding.

Maryse was the one to answer her, "We found two dead bodies in your house. Your mother and father. We went to your other relatives to see if they had any answers for us, but they too, are all dead."

Rose felt he knees buckle and she fell to the ground. She had a hollow feeling inside of her and she felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. Rose needed to cry, but not here in front of everyone. She got up and ran for the door, but she was stopped. Someone had caught her with their arm and wasn't letting her run. She turned and saw that Jace was the one holding her back. She needed to get out of there. She through her elbow back and hit him in the jaw as hard as she could. His grip loosened and she jerked free from his grasp. He started after her again, but Clary put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't."

She didn't know where she was going exactly, just running, as if she could run from her sadness. She opened a door and was about to go inside, but instead she froze. It was obviously their training room. There were may kids, of all ages, that had been training, but were now looking at her in confusion. A boy about her age stared at her and opened his mouth to say something when she turned and darted out. She turned a sharp corner only to run into a girl, Clary.

She couldn't help it anymore, tears started running down her face as Clary walked her down the hall andto her new bedroom.


	7. No More Tears

Rose walked into the bedroom and through herself onto the bed. She cried the hardest she had ever cried before. She felt the bed shift as Clary sat down on the edge of the bed. Clary just sat in silence as Rose cried. When the tears had stopped coming, and the sadness left only to be replaced my anger and guilt, she sat up and wiped her face off.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so obsessed with finding Shadowhunters I never would have seen you guys and my family would still be alive. I'm such a selfish idiot. Its all my fault." Rose could feel tears coming again, but held them back.

"This is somebodies fault, but in no way is it yours," said Clary. "Someone is responsible for the deaths of your family and we will not rest until we find them."

"Really? You would help me?"

"Of course."

"Where will I go now? Orphanage?"

"For now you will stay here, then the Clave will decide."

"I don't want to go anywhere else but here. This was always like my home. You and everyone else here have been like my second family. I rejoice with you in happy times, I mourned with you, I went through everything with you. You were my family, whether I was yours or not."

"You will be our family and we will be yours."

She sighed and felt better now that she had talked to Clary.

The door suddenly opened and Simon stepped in. "Maryse would like to talk to Rose and ask her a few questions.' he said and as an after thought added, "If she wants." They both look at Rose as she stood up, wiped her face off again, and firmly nodded. She would do whatever it took to avenge her family. She wouldn't cry over them again, only feel hate for the killer. She would be brave, and strong, because that is what her mother would have done if it were her.

They led Rose back into the library where everyone was sitting down, looking bored waiting for her. She went over to sit down in front of Maryse as Clary and Simon sat next to Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Robert Lightwood. Maryse tried to smile at her and then said, "Why don't you tell us the whole story, from the very beginning, starting with the first Shadowhunter you saw."

With a flat expression Rose started her story, "I read the "Mortal Instruments Series" and I believed that all stories were true. Two years ago I saw a Shadowhunter in the park for a split second. I told my best friend and she thought I was crazy and moved away. I was almost driven mad trying to peel glamours away. I never made any other friends after that and never told anyone else about Shadowhunters. The night I saw Alec and Jace, I had told my mother that I was going to a party,-"

"Your mother just believed you?" asked Simon.

"She would believe anything I told her. She was just happy I was going out and not sitting in my room playing Halo till five in the morning."

"She didn't even ask where or whose party it was?" asked Isabelle.

"Like I said, she didn't care."

"So, she let you go by yourself, at night, in Brooklyn, to a party that she doesn't know the location of?" asked Isabelle in disbelief.

"I took eight years of martial arts and self defense classes, I know how to kill somebody and cover up the crime, I took a weapons class for three years... she trusted I was safe."

"Well, I don't know about you," said Jace, "but I am very impressed with this fourteen year old assassin."

"She isn't an assassin," said Maryse shortly.

"I'm not going to have to talk to the Silent Brothers, am I?" Rose thought the Silent Brothers were creepy and never wanted to see one in person.

"Hard to tell, but continue the story please."

"After the whole thing with Jace and Alec, I was going to track down Alec using the blood from the dagger I threw at him. I couldn't find a warlock so I gave up. I was then attacked and saved by Isabelle Lightwood."

"If that is the end of your story than you should get some rest, who knows what tomorrow may hold for us."

"Do have any idea at all of who could've done this?"

Maryse sighed and said, "I think it might have been one of the Clave members. The Clave agreed that you weren't a threat and to leave you be, but few of them disagreed and sent a search party to find and kill you."

"So my family died because of me?"

Nobody answered her, she felt like crying again, but the feeling was soon gone. "Can I go to my house and get a few things?"

"Only if you take one of them with you," and she motioned toward Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon.

Rose got up and walked over to them, " I'll go," said Simon.

Isabelle looked surprised and stared at him. "Why would you want to go?"

"I'm just tiered of sitting around, I will go. Anybody else want to join?"

"I will if you are," said Izzy.

"No, Isabelle, you stay here and I will go with Simon," said Clary.

"Fine," she said and walked out the door.

"I will also go," said Jace.

"No, we don't need everyone to go," said Clary, "Simon and I will take her."

And before Jace could protest, Clary had grabbed Simon and Rose by the arm, walking toward the door.


	8. The Book Nerd

When they all got into the house, Simon started looking around a bit. He saw smashed windows and blood splatters. He walked around boxes that were in the middle of the floor. He followed Rose and Clary into Rose's room. He was a bit shocked to find that every inch of her wall was covered with bookshelves, and books overflowing the room. There were books all in the bookshelves, then there was no more room for books on the shelf so there were books stacked up high by her bed and all across her floor.

There was a desk in the corner of the room. Papers were scattered all around and on top of it. He picked up some of them and they were notes of the Shadow World that Rose had written. He looked at the blood splatters on the door and the broken glass that covered her floor. Rose ran across the room frantically until finally had everything she needed.

She was carrying a bag that Simon assumed had her clothes in it. She clutched a laptop to her chest and Simon could see the hilt of a dagger sticking of from the top of her boot. "I'm ready." She said and smiled shyly.

"Alright," Clary said peeling herself away from Rose's notes lying on her desk, "Let's go before it's too dark outside." Simon hadn't noticed it but Clary was right. Looking out the shattered window, the sun had begun to set.

They walked down the street and toward the Institute. Clary was walking ahead, then Rose, then Simon. He was looking at Rose, she must be very smart considering all the books in her room he thought. He suddenly felt pity for her, she was only fourteen and had lost her whole family. She then glanced over at him and seemed shocked that he was staring at her. "Alright," she said with an exasperated sigh, "you caught me, I'm a _total _book nerd."

"You don't really seem like it," he said, "But yes. I agree. _Total _nerd."

"No; no. Not nerd, I'm not very intelligent. I'm only smart with the useless things, like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a _tootsie-pop._"

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a _tootsie-pop?" _

"Well, it depends. Depends on your definition of a lick. And how fast you lick it. So you see, the answer never comes out the same."

"I see, I will have to test it one day and find out I suppose."

She smiled at him, a real smile. Not the kind of smile she usual used. Rose usually smiled through pain to make people think she was tougher than she actually was. But he knew the truth under her fake smile. Her real smile was much prettier he thought.

"Was it weird," she said, "not remembering anyone and then being told about the Shadow World, and then actually becoming a Shadowhunter?"

"It was strange at first, but it all slowly came back to me." He looked up at Clary ahead of them, deep in thought.

"You may find this quite strange, but when you lost your memories of Clary, I cried for three weeks. But when you remembered her again, I cried for three more weeks." They both laughed a little. Still smiling Rose continued, "I always wanted a best friend that I knew I could count on to be there for me, a friend that would never let me down, a friend that I could share anything with. I thought I had a friend like that, until they told me I was crazy and moved away." She looked as if she were holding back tears as she said it. "I always thought Clary was the luckiest person in the world, to have such great friends."

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you. Your family, friends, everything you ever loved... but we can be your family now, we will always be there for you."

"I know, but I will have to leave soon. I am just a mundane. I shouldn't even know where the Institute is."

"You're a mundane that had a Nephilim kill her whole family. You may think you are none of our concern, but trust me, you are." She smiled at him and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

It was dark when they got to the Institute. They walked inside and Maryse came to lead Rose to her room. "You will start training tomorrow morning. Since you have nowhere else to go we will keep you here and train you for now, but later we will have to put you in foster care since you are not a Shadowhunter."

Rose looked torn apart. Foster care. That's awful, Simon wanted to say something, help her, but he didn't know what he could do. He felt bad as he watched her disappear into the hallway, head down in despair. He had told her they would be her family know, and it was true. He wouldn't let Maryse send her away. He wasn't sure what to do, but he would figure something out. Not on his own, of course, he would talk to Clary later.


	9. Target Practice

Rose woke the next morning with her laptop propped open beside her. She had spent the whole night researching the members of the Clave and trying to solve the case of her murdered family. She didn't have any luck and had gotten frustrated and fell asleep. Rose now rolled out of bed and tucked the laptop under the mattress. She had almost forgotten last night. She was going to be put in foster care. Clary and Simon had told her that they would be her new family, and no doubt, they would just watch her disappear out of their perfect lives.

She lazily walked into the bathroom. In the floor lay black Shadowhunter gear for her to train in today. She wondered whose gear it was because it fit her perfectly. She washed her face off and pulled her hair back unto a ponytail, showing the multiple piercings in her left ear. She shoved her feet down into her boots and stuck her dagger into the top. She looked into the mirror for a long time, she had changed in the past few days. She hadn't really eaten well and was a lot thinner, her eyes had dark circles under them where she had been up all night with nightmares.

Turning away from her reflection, she stepped out into the hall way, she stopped and looked in both directions. She was going to start down a random corridor, when someone else stepped into the hall. Jace. He looked at her and noticing the confused look on her face he smiled and said, "I suppose I could show you the way myself."

She smiled shyly at him and said, "I know everything about Shadowhunting, except where anything in the Institute is."

"You will just have to learn." He said, "I was on my way to the training room anyway. Alec and I are teaching you and a few others today."

"I didn't realize so many kids were staying at the Institute now."

"Well, after what happened with the Morgensterns, a lot of people were killed and a lot of children became orphans. So, they now live here with us."

She opened her mouth to say something when he pushed the doors to the training room open and said, "You can go introduce yourself to them while I handle a few things." He pointed over at a group of kids, some her age and some younger. She didn't think anyone was older than she was.

Rose looked at all the targets set up and all the different training equipment as she walked over to the group of kids in the corner. As she neared them, she immediately recognized the boy that had started to talk to her when she had burst in, on the verge of tears. He was very pleasing to look at. He had dark hair and blue eyes. She also noticed that he was taller than her, it was rare for a boy her age to be taller than her. He smiled at her when she stopped in front of them, his smile made her feel as if she were going to melt. Rose shook the feeling away, thinking that every girl probably thought that about him and she was just another one of those girls. Though she really wished she wasn't.

"I'm Rose." she said, as everyone looked at her.

"The mundane," said a feminine voice. The voice sounded disgusted as they said the word "mundane". The voice had come from a very beautiful girl. She also had blue eyes and had golden hair. Immediately Rose envied her, she had always wanted blue eyes. Rose could tell that she wasn't going to get along with this girl.

"Yeah," Rose said proudly, "I am a mundane. A mundane that could kick-"

"Alright!" Alec interrupted, stepping between the two girls. "Let's not start a fight this early in the morning, please." He looked exhausted as he said it.

He told them where to go and practice for now and everyone departed. Rose was practicing shooting a bow. It wasn't her best skill so she decided practice would be needed. She picked up the bow and after a few shots, and some advice from Alec and Jace, she felt like a pro. She shot another arrow into the center of the target. "Good," Jace said. She hadn't known he was there and startled her to where she almost dropped the bow. "Now split it." He said and grinned to himself, knowing he was giving her a _very _hard task, especially for a fourteen year old girl.

"You don't believe I can do it." she observed.

"I know you cant do it. It took Alec years to do it."

"Five bucks says she can," said a voice from behind them. The voice was soothing and calm and gave her a warm feeling. Jace turned to see the boy from before smiling at Rose. The light shone off his hair and his blue eyes sparkled. _He seems like a kid version of Will Herondale. Does he also like to read? Is he also afraid of ducks?_ Rose thought.

"Well, I probably shouldn't bet. But I could really use some cash right now." Jace was so confident that he would win the bet. She wanted to slap the smile off his face.

They both turned to her as she faced the target and raised her bow. 1...2... and on three she let the arrow fly home, splitting the first arrow in two. She spun around and raised an eyebrow at Jace. To her surprise he smiled as he pulled $5 from his pocket, without taking his eyes off her. "Take your money and go, Dylan."

"You should have faith in the mundane girl." Dylan said as he turned and walked away with his money.

Alec then told everyone to get changed and go eat, next session they would be fighting each other a bit, with a practice sword. Joy filled Rose as she walked out of the training room. _I will show them what a Shadowhunter obsessed mundane can to. _She smiled to herself as she walked down the dark hall and to her room.


	10. The Reader

Rose had changed out of her gear and was walking out of her room and down the corridor. She walked into a room that she guessed was the kitchen. Isabelle was at the stove cooking. Rose's stomach turned, she knew Isabelle couldn't cook. Alec then walked into the kitchen and seeing Isabelle, he quickly spun around and was on his way out the door when Isabelle yelled, "Stop. Right. There, Alec Lightwood."

Alec froze in the middle of taking a step and groaned. "Why cant we just order take out, Izzy?"

"Because I'm cooking." She said and went back to her "cooking".

The door then opened again and Simon came in. Not seeing Isabelle he said, "What is that terrib-" he stopped mid sentence due to Isabelle's glare. "Terrific smell. I was going to say terrific. Yes; it smells amazing in here."

Alec and Simon glanced at each other as they slowly tried to leave the room again, but didn't succeed. Isabelle was watching Alec and Simon as Rose slipped out of the room. They had acted as if they didn't see her anyway. She was walking down the hall when she came to the library. Rose had been in the library before but didn't really have the time to look around. There were so may books, she didn't know where to start. She probably seemed like a little child as she raced to the book shelves and started pulling books out and examining them with hunger.

She grabbed a few books and through herself down in the nearest arm chair. She was deep in reading when she heard someone laughing from the far corner. She stood up and spun around to see the boy Jace had called Dylan sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. He was obviously laughing at her. Rage surged through her as she said, "Are you _laughing _at _me_?"

He placed the book on a table and stood up. "Why, yes. Yes I am laughing at you." He smiled at her and she did not return the gesture.

"Well, I'm not sure about _you, _but I find it rather rude to laugh at someone," she spat at him.

"I'm not really laughing _at _you, I suppose. I'm laughing because I find it pleasing that you take so much interest in books."

"Oh." For the first time Rose had nothing to say, she was speechless.

"I am Dylan, incase you were wondering." He was now grabbing a new book from the shelf. He opened it and began reading as he sat back down in his chair.

"Rose." He didn't seem to hear her, or didn't care. "What are you reading?"

"If you must know, _Call of the Wild." _She made a face at the sound of the title that he must have found a bit amusing. He close the book abruptly and sat up to look at _her,_ trying not to laugh. "You don't like it?"

"Despise it. Jack London is not my favorite, probably my least favorite."

He mocked being hurt by putting a had to his chest as if she had hit him. "You wound me, Rose. Jack London has a gift."

"No, he has issues and is a drunk. His writing is depressing."

"Exactly the reason I like it." He said and smiled at her, she no longer felt like melting as she did before, she now wanted to take the book from him and throw it. "His depressing books make my life seem like it's a perfect fairytale."

"Well, you're a Shadowhunter. You kind of are a fairytale."

"Not really. Mundanes are just too stupid to see the truth."

"Glad you feel that way." She said as she picked up the book she had been reading and started for the door. _He practically called me a stupid mundane, _she thought.

"Tootles," he said and wiggled his fingers at her as she walked to the door. He then started saying goodbye in every way he could, "Seryanora. Unhello. May the forces of evil get lost on the way to your front doorstep. Live long and prosper. Cheerio! Kol Tuv. Adios. Xau. Hasta luego. May the odds be eva in your fava. Moi. May your feet never fall off and grow back as cactuses!" As she was slamming the door behind her she heard him shout, "Mizpah!"

Rose froze and then turned to stare at the closed library door. _Mizpah. _She knew it was from the Bible, but she remembered reading about the time when Jem had said Mizpah to Tessa in _The Infernal Devices._ Jem had told her it was a way of saying goodbye without really saying goodbye. Dylan must have read it too. He had obviously read most books she liked considering he had quoted a few goodbyes from them.

She walked back down the hall, clenching the book to her chest. She was determined. Determined to show everyone what a mundane could do. Determined to be better than all the Shadowhunters at the next training session. Determined to prove that she was strong. Determined.


	11. Blond-headed Devils

Rose was in the training room a lot earlier than she needed to be. She had eaten leftovers that Clary had brought back from Taki's Diner. After she ate she had changed clothes and gone back into the training room. When she got there, not a soul was in the room. She was now practicing throwing knives at a target. Each time she through it, it had landed in the center of the target.

They were going to practice fighting each other next training session. She had asked Jace about it earlier and he had told her it was like a tournament. If you lost a battle you were out and if you won you keep fighting until you loose. Rose was going to be the winner, she needed to be, she had to be.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mundane," said a feminine voice from behind her. She instantly knew who the voice belonged to. She turned to find that she was right. The girl had the same blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Rose turned toward the target again and continued throwing knives at it, trying her best to ignore the girl. The girl continually taunted her, "Pretty good; for a mundane." Rose tried to not let it bother her, because the girl wanted her to react. The girl was still spitting out insults about mundanes when suddenly Rose's temper took over.

Rose spun toward her and threw the knife. It flew by the girls head, cutting the side of her ear, and stuck into the wall behind her. "That was a warning shot," she hissed, "I can guarantee you that the next one won't be." The girl seemed too shocked to respond.

"Talia!" Yelled a voice from the door. Rose didn't take her gaze away from the girl- Talia, and Talia didn't take her shocked stare away from Rose. A boy, that surprisingly look a lot like Talia, ran to her and started frantically examining her for wounds. Seeing her ear he gasped and his face burned red. He spun around toward Rose and marched to her, his blond hair falling in his face. "You did this!" He yelled pointing a finger in her face. "How _dare _you?"

Rose couldn't take it, she leaned forward and bit his finger, hard. She tasted blood as she jumped away from his swinging fist. Rose jumped again, but wasn't fast enough this time. His fist collided with the side of her face. She kicked out at his feet and he fell to the ground. He got up and pulled his arm back to swing again, but Talia had reached out to grab his arm while yelling, "Tom! Stop; she isn't worth it. Don't waste your time on a mundane." Tom was still glaring at Rose as Talia dragged him out the door.

Wiping blood from her mouth, Rose went to retrieve the dagger and threw it as hard as she possibly could at the target. She couldn't take it any longer, she sank down to her knees. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. _I hate it here. Everyone hates me. They just see me as a mundane. I have no friends and no family. How could this be my life? _

_"_That ought to keep them quiet for a while."

Rose stood up and spun around to see Dylan coming out from the shadows, hands shoved into his jacket pockets, his black hair in his face so that she couldn't see his blue eyes as well."You watched the whole thing?"

"Yes," he said striding toward her, twirling a knife in his hand, "And might I say, you have better aim than Talia."

"You just stood by and watched?" She asked in disbelief. "You didn't stop us? Didn't even come to see if we were alright? Would you have stopped me from throwing more knives at Talia even?!"

"No," he said after a moments hesitation, "I wouldn't." He smiled at her as he flung the knife he was holding at the target, it found its home in the center. "I wouldn't need to stop you. _That, _my friend, you could do on your own." He walked toward the door, but before he left you turned to her and said, "I have faith in the mundane." He walked out the door before Rose could stop him. She was filled with disappointment when he left. She no longer thought of how tragic her life had been, she planned to turn everything around. She would make good out of everything; she would have happiness in the end.


	12. Lost Friends

Rose sat in the training room, waiting for the others to start filing in so the next training session could start. Her gaze was on the floor when the door burst opened. Rose jerked upright and saw Isabelle standing in the doorway, her expression hard and urgent. "Maryse needs to talk to you in the library. She has news of-"

Before Isabelle could finish her sentence Rose was out the door and halfway to the library. She came to the library doors and hesitated a moment, trying to catch her breath. She opened the doors to find Maryse standing by her desk, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked up from the letter she clutched in her hand as Rose approached her. "It is a letter from one of the night children. It says that they may have information about your parents. We must meet this person in 30 minutes and it demands that we bring you with us. Do you have any clue who this might be?"

A little surprised Rose said, "Do you think I might know of someone who is a vampire?"

With a sigh Maryse said, "No; I suppose you wouldn't know any vampires."

"So we must go meet her, now. I will get changed into gear." She turned to leave but was stopped by Maryse's next words.

"I am not allowing you to go."

Rose spun around to face her, "Why not?"

"You are not old enough and you don't have much training. We will send the others and they will report back with the news."

"No," she said firmly, "I will _not _just sit back while they gather information about _my _murdered family. Besides, the letter demands that I come, and I will."

"It is our job to protect you!" Maryse practically yelled it. Rose was taken aback and her sudden harshness. "I will not allow you to walk into danger like this. Even if you have the most training than any other shadowhunter your age. That is final. I will lock you in your room if necessary."

Rose's face burned with anger. "I have a feeling it will be necessary," she said through clenched teeth.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Maryse wasn't kidding. She did lock Rose up in her room. Rose wasn't giving up. She was going whether they liked it or not. She quickly changed into gear and glanced down at her boot to make sure her dagger was there. She watched from her window as Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon left for their mission. Alec woud have probably gone if he had been at the Institute, but he had left after the first training session, and hadn't returned.<p>

Her room was too high up to jump out of the window, so she was going to start climbing up the house and into a different window and use the door. She had one foot on the windowsill when someone started rattling the doorknob. Rose only stared at the door. Suddenly it flew open and in the hall stood Dylan, in Shadowhunter gear. He also had a weapons belt on with various types of weapons stuck into it. He carried two swords and another belt in his hands.

He smiled brightly at her expression and held out the belt and short sword to her. Rose walked over to him with a questioning look. She began putting the belt on as he said, "I happened to be in the library when you were talking to Maryse. Niether of you seemed to notice me so I sat quietly and listened. I agree that you should be safe, but it is your family that was murdered, you should be helping investigate."

She stuck the short sword into her belt as she said, "How did you get the door open?"

"Easy; an open rune."

"I don't get it, why would you want to help me?"

He shrugged carelessly as they quietly made their way down the dark hall. "I'm always looking for a bit of excitement and adventure."

Rose and Dylan were almost to the door when they heard Maryse coming down the hallway. Rose froze in place, but Dylan grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest room. The room was dark and seemed to be just another bedroom they used for the visiting shadowhunters. Rose and Dylan were peering out from the side of the door. Rose suddenly noticed that his hand was still on her arm. Her face grew hot as she felt his warm breath down the back of her neck.

"She is gone," he whispered, "lets go." Finally he released her arm and then walked out of the Institute together.

Rose didn't like the silence so she thought she would break it. "Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Not exactly. Maryse probably kept it from you for a reason. But all we have to do is follow the footsteps of the others." And he motioned to the muddy footprints of Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon.

Rose nodded as they walked along, once more in silence. They wound up going into an old abandoned building. They walked in and the smell of something dead overwhelmed her. It was so bad that Rose had to try hard not to gag. Dylans head perked up as he heard the others walking toward them. He motioned for Rose to come, and they dashed behind a pillar. They watched from thier hiding spot as Jace and Clary came into view.

"I know I heard something," said Jace. "I think it came from over there." Rose's heart stopped as he gestured toward her and Dylan. Rose let out a gasp. Dylans hand immediately shot up and covered her mouth. They sat in silence for a minute. More than a minute. Ten minutes. Dylan finally moved his hand away and peered around the edge of the pillar. Suddenly he let out a yell as he was drug out from the pillar and off his feet. Rose was up in a second.

She whirled around the other side of the pillar to see Jace holding Dylan off the ground, yelling and cursing at him. "Put him down." She said firmly, and realized that she was holding her dagger in her hand.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked furiously. Clary came to stand by Jace and persuade him the put Dylan down. Simon and Isabelle were now in the opening with them.

Rose took a few steps closer to Jace and firmly said, "My family. My investigation."

Jace opened his mouth to protest when a voice from behind them said, "I was wondering when you would show up, Rose Serena."

The color drained from Rose's face as she turn to see who the familiar voice belonged to. Standing in the far corner of the room was a girl. A little shorter than Rose. She had dark black hair with a dark blue streak in it. She wore a short black dress and had red lipstick on. She smiled at them, her teeth perfect and shiny, white. This person was unmistakably, her long lost friend. It was Lucy.


	13. Betrayal

Rose was too shocked to move. Lucy was now walking toward them. "Who are you?" Demanded Isabelle.

Lucy help up her hands in a dramatic way. "Don't you know me?" She directed her stare at Rose and said, "Did you never tell them of me?"

Rose was finally out of her state of shock and had a tight grip on the dagger in her hand. She could feel the sweat running down her neck as she waited for the right moment to come. She waited and waited until Lucy was only a few steps away from her. In one motion Rose lurched forward, pinning Lucy to the wall, her dagger inches away from Lucy's neck. "Why did you leave me? All those years I thought I had gone mad. Because you left me to believe that. Why?" Rose clenched her teeth and slammed Lucy's shoulder into the stone wall.

Lucy only stared at her. As if she weren't there. As if a knife wasn't about to slit her throat. Then Rose realized that she couldn't kill a vampire with only a dagger. She moved away and lowered the knife, silently cursing herself for being so stupid. As everyone in the room looked at Lucy, a smile crept onto her face once more. "I might tell you my story if you say please."

"I will never speak another kind word to you again." Rose spat out.

Dylan was now standing beside her. "Who is she?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Without taking her eyes off her "friend" she said, "Her name is Lucy. I told her I had seen a shadowhunter, she left and made me think I had gone crazy."

"I left," Lucy said, please with herself, "I left because I knew you were right about the Shadow World. Your family knew nothing of the Shadow World; however, they did know about Downworlders."

"Tell us." Growled Jace.

"I was planning on it." She clasped her hands behind her back and started calmly telling them everything, starting with the night after Rose told her about the Shadow World. "I was warned by my parents to never believe anything you or your family told me. I wasn't sure why. Our parents were quite involved with the Pandemonium Club. They were stupid mundanes and wanted more with there lives. They were quite the gamblers. One night my parents gambled and lost, they lost me." Rose saw that Lucy was trying to stay calm and not cry, but she was having a difficult time with it. "Your parents swore to protect me from them. So, they ended up killing a vampire over me. A group of vampires swore to get revenge on both our families." Now Lucy had tears running down her face, but her voice stayed cool and even. "They came to kill me that night, but didn't succeed. I had bitten ones arm trying to fend him off, and he, in return, bit me. My parents came in and killed him with holy water. They took me to a graveyard and made sure I was fine. But once I could manage on my own, they moved away from me. They told me to never look for them, and if I did, they would kill me."

She was having trouble speaking now, due to all the sobbing. But she did manage to finish her story. "I went to the nearest vampire clan and they told me that all my family has done would be forgiven, since they now had me. But they still wanted you. They wanted to kill you and your family for what they did. I tried to talk them out of it. They said they would start by killing all that you loved, then once you have seen what they have done they will kill you too." She was now so distraught that you couldn't make out anything she was saying, except the occasional, "I'm sorry."

Rose was first shocked at the news. Then she became furious. She wanted to slaughter every last one of them for what they did to Lucy and to herself. Lucy suddenly runs over to Rose and grabs her shoulders, "I had to be the bait! I had to do it! They would've killed me! I had to!"

Rose gripped onto Lucy and shook her, "What do you mean?"Lucy didn't have to answer that question. Every window was shattered, every door broken down. And vampires. Thousands upon thousands of vampires. They were everywhere, surrounding them. "What have you done?" Rose screamed at Lucy, but Lucy only ran, and soon dissolved into the crowed of vampires.

Rose was furious that she had fallen for Lucy's stupid trick. Jace cursed under his breath as everyone drew out a blade.

"Did you happed to pick up a few extra holy weapons?" Dylan asks.

"No, we weren't exactly expecting any new companions," said Clary.

"Dylan, we can fight them off as much as possible. You get Rose out of here and send back help."

Dylan grabs Rose's arm and stars pulling her away. "No," she said, "I want to stay and help."

"You cant help here now come on." Rose doesn't argue, knowing it would be useless. They start running as Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle spring into action.

All attention now on the others, Dylan and Rose sprint for the nearest exit, a shattered window.

They had almost reached it when someone grabbed a handful of Roses hair. She was jerked back, and fell at the feet of a tall, grim looking vampire. She was screaming trying to get the vampire to release her hair. She could hear Dylan yelling too. She gripped her knife and started plunging it into the vampires foot, repeatedly. The vampire drew his foot back and kicked her, hard. She rolled across the floor, struggling to get to her feet, when another blow came. She had lost her knife and was now fumbling at her belt for the short sword that Dylan had given her earlier, when another kick to the side came. Black spots started blurring out her vision, she kept gagging at the pain, trying to make it go away.

She looked up to see another vampire was standing over Dylan. He was yelling for someone to help them. She then looked back over at the vampire before her when his foot collided with her face, and darkness came.


	14. Discoveries

Rose woke with a sick feeling. She continually gagged at the pain and agony. They gave her medicines and food to consume. After a couple of hours she was fine. She sat up in the bed at the Institute and looked around. At first she saw no one in the room. But in the corner, slung in a chair, was a man with spiked up hair and brightly colored clothes. She instantly recognized him and said, "Magnus Bane."

He didn't seem surprised that she knew his name, he seemed more... impressed. "Rose Serena. I have heard quite a bit about you, and I will forever be grateful to whoever introduced you to the Shadow World."

Rose was to exhausted to think of what he meant and said, "And I will forever be grateful to Henry Fairchild, for introducing you to glitter."

He smiled and explained to her how the others held the vampires away from her unconscious body while Dylan ran to the Institute for help. No one was severely injured, just a few bumps and bruises. The others had already explained what had happened to Maryse, who told the Consul, who prepared many other Shadowhunters to leave tonight to hunt down the vampires after Rose. However Dylan, Rose, Simon, Clary, Isabelle, and Jace are not allowed to go because they are under age.

To make sure that they didn't come, they were locked in a room with no windows. Surprisingly, Jace was the only one who didn't seem upset about the matter. Once the doors were locked he walked to the door and drew an open rune on it. He pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. "They put another lock on the outside." Rose said as she typed on her laptop. Now he grew upset that the rune didn't work like he had hoped. Rose then closed her laptop and laid it aside. She walk over to the door and squinted through the opening.

"Shouldn't be too hard." She said as she walked over to her laptop and re-opened it. She started typing even faster and the others tried to look at what she was doing.

"What good will this do?" Asked Isabelle in annoyance.

"Just shut up for a few more minutes." Rose was getting quite tired of them and was trying to concentrate on breaking the lock open. "They added an extra lock on the door." She explained. "From the outside you enter a code, if the code is right, then it opens. I have found a way to enter the code from the inside."

Every one sat up and leaned in closer as she explained this. "So do you know the code?"

She smiled and said, "yes", as the lock popped open and the door swung out. All eyes were on her still. They seemed impressed. She close the laptop, stood up, and while walking out the door said, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>They took off down the hall. Some went to get weapons, others went to find a path to take. Rose put her laptop up and was on her way to find Dylan when she turned a corner and ran into someone. Someone she had almost forgot about. Talia. And not far behind her was, Tom.<p>

"Well, what do we have here?" she sneered.

"Trying to find your families killer are you?" Tom said. Rose could see the hatred for her in his eyes. "You don't seem to have a weapon with you this time, so it should make it easier to hurt you."

Rose turned on her heels and started running down the hall. She didn't know where to run to. Dylan. He could help her and not get her in trouble with Maryse too. Where would Dylan be? Getting ready to leave? Gathering food? Weapons? That's when it hit her. He is in the library!

She sprinted down the hall toward the library. She knew Tom and Talia couldn't run as fast as her, and they wouldn't throw anything that might kill her. That was were she went wrong. A knife came flying past her head as she ran. She felt blood trickle down her face, but never stopped running.

Another knife hit her leg and made her tumble to the ground. She grit her teeth and pulled it free from her calf. She looked back to where Tom and Talia were, but only saw about ten people, all dressed in black with their faces covered. She started to panic. She managed to get to her feet and keep running. "Help!" she screamed, "Dylan, help!"

That's when more people dressed in black came from around the corner in front of her. She was trapped. _This is it. For real this time too. This is how I die. _She no longer screamed for help, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She stood still and held the knife she had pulled out from her leg. 1...2...3.

She jumped into the air and hooked her leg around a mans head, and pulled him to the ground. She threw her elbow back and it met with someone's face. People started grabbing at her arms and legs. She blindly slashed out with her knife, feeling it tear through flesh. She knew she would not win this fight, there was no way she could. She would die here. She wished she could see Dylan smile one last time. Hear his laugh. Hear him talk about books. But she couldn't.

One blow to the head was all it took for her to go limp.


	15. The Traitors

Dylan hear Rose scream and he started running. He had yelled for the others to follow him and they did. With a seraph blade in his hand he saw about 20 or so people dressed in black from head to toe. Rose. That was the first thing he thought of as he raced toward the group of people. "Dylan, no!" He heard the others yelling at him to stop but he couldn't. When he reached them they took off running as he slashed out with the blade. They ran down the hall, out the door, and out of sight.

He rushed back inside to find the others examining the blood splattered on the wall. He wasn't sure if he was happy that Rose's body wasn't there, witch meant they took her alive, or sad her body wasn't there, witch meant they had captured her.

"How could we be so stupid," Jace roared, "We sent everyone away to look for the murderers, which gave them the perfect chance to come here and kill us all. So I don't see why they didn't."

Clary was at his side looking at the bloody mess at her feet. "It was our job to protect her and we didn't."

"You got that right." Dylan said furiously. "So now we have to go after her."

"It is too dangerous. We could all be killed." Isabelle said.

"They might come back and kill us anyway. I am going."

"No your not." Isabelle snapped.

"She is right," said Clary, "not alone. I'm going too."

"That means I have to go." Jace grumbled.

"Me too." said Simon.

Isabelle leaned back on her heels with a sigh. "Fine. I'm in."

* * *

><p>Rose slowly woke up, coughing, in a dark musty room. She was chained to a hard brick wall. Her legs were cold and numb from sitting in the same position on the stone floor. She look at up and saw two soldiers at the door to her cell. The were both blond and weren't very tall at all. They wore black uniforms and help guns in their hands. She hadn't recognized them before, but now she sees that they are Tom and Talia.<p>

"Traitors," she mumbles. Rose half expected a reaction for them, but they just stared at the wall ahead, as if she hadn't spoken. She sat like this for several more hours until finally, the doors opened.

In came more guards in black uniforms, but their faces were covered. In front of them all was a man with a short stubble beard. He seemed very tall and wore a hat that shielded his eyes. "It is good to see that you are awake." His voice sounded scratchy, and oddly familiar.

"Why am I here? What could I have possibly done to deserve this?" Rose says, trying to hide how scared she was.

"You are a threat," he announces with great enthusiasm. "The others don't see that, but a good thing I saw that. I will be the hero of this all. No one ever took me seriously before this, but once they see the good things I have done, they will _worship _me."

"How will kidnapping an innocent girl make you a hero?"

"Not an innocent girl. You are a girl that could turn her back on the Shadow World and destroy us all. You know too much. You will be dead soon don't worry."

"Why didn't you kill me already?"

"You need to suffer." His grin sends a shiver down Roses back. "I will first kill the people who protected you, who didn't believe you were dangerous. They must be punished for their stupidity. Then," He swings around and points a long boney finger in my face, "I will frame you for the crime. Using this." He holds up my dagger. The one I lost while fighting the vampires. He laughs hysterically at his own cleverness. "Once people see how repulsive you are, I will kill you and be the hero of everyone!" He spins in a circle with his hands up.

_He has lost his mind! _Rose thinks. "Who are you? A shadowhunter?"

"No. No. I am simply an old man who has dedicated his life to being the hero in the Shadow World. I couldn't do it alone. I had the aid of the night children, because they want you to suffer and die also. And then I have the clever people of the Shadow World who did actually see you as a threat. Great isn't it?"

"Fabulous."

"Well, I will leave you to rest up for the big day tomorrow!" With a swish of his hand he turns and leaves taking the guards with him, except for Tom and Talia, who guard me door at all times.


	16. Saving

Rose hung limply, the chains binding her wrists and ankles had now left raw skin. She starred at the ground and wanted to start crying, but she didn't. She didn't let the reality of things sink in, so she needn't worry. _I am going to die. They are going to die. And everything is my fault, _she thought. She was almost asleep when she heard two bodies hit the ground. She knew someone had just taken out Tom and Talia, who had been at her cell door. "Who is there?" She hissed.

No answer. She yelped a little when hands reached out and touched hers. Suddenly, Dylan appeared with a whichlight stone in his hand, lighting up the cell. She starred at him, speechless as he drew an open rune on the chains holding her. Once she was free she fell forward onto Dylan, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his neck. He pulled her away and for the first time she realized someone else was there too. It was Lucy.

Her hair was a tangled mess of black, and her face was red from crying. "I brought him here. I am sorry, Rose. I never should have hurt you. I am so sorry."

Rose looked at her and nodded slightly, accepting the apology. They crept out of the dark cell and down the hallway. "Just take a left up ahead, and you should be fine. I am going to-" Lucy stopped midsentence and starred past Rose and Dylan. The man that had visited Rose in her cell was now in front of them, blocking the exit.

"Rose, I thought you were better than this." The man tilted his head up so they could see his face. He had a stubbed beard and glassed that perched on the end of his nose.

Rose sucked in a breath. She finally managed to say, "Dad?"

"Yes. Been a while hasn't it, darling."

"Why? I thought you loved me."

"I love power more." Rose shook. Dylan held onto her arm to steady her. "Your other friends are about to die as well. Why don't you join them?" He shoved them into a lit up stone room. The room was filled with chaos. Vampires were slashing out and killing Shadowhunters. Simon, Clary, Izzy, Jace, Alec, Magnus, and a lady and gentlemen she assumed were Tessa and Jem.

No. They will all die. Dylan drew a seraph blade from his belt and plunged into the fight. Rose could no longer see him. She spun around until her gaze landed on her father. She ran toward him and jumped. He caught her leg and sent her tumbling to the ground. She kicked out at him, but it was useless. "I suppose I can kill you now." He snarled and her dagger flashed in his hands. Rose kicked out at the dagger and it went flying out of his hands. He let out a frustrated noise and hit her in the face. Again. And again. And yet again. Hot blood ran down her cheek on dripped onto her hands. She curled up, gasping for air.

Finally, Jace knocked him out of the way and into the stone wall. He crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Rose made herself stand and take her dagger. She looked around for Dylan. She found him next to a big well-like whole in the floor, a vampire about to push him in. She burst into a run, holding the dagger tightly. She reached them and slashed out at the vampire's face with the blade. Dylan reached for his blade on the ground and finished the vampire off. "Here, take this." He said, handing her a sword. She put the sword in her belt.

She looked up and saw Lucy being held against the wall, a knife at her throat. "Lucy!" She screamed. Something hit her side and her feet came out from under her. She fell back. The ground never met her though, she was falling into the whole.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm then. Dylan's hand. Her body hit the side of the whole. She looked down and saw nothing put darkness. "Dylan, no. Please. Go save her. Please. Don't let her die, Dylan! _Please!"_

"I am _not _going to let you fall." He couldn't pull her up. Rose saw blood running down his arm, he had been injured. He was too weak to pull her to safety.

"Dylan! You cant save us both. I can't live with myself if Lucy dies because of me. Go, save her."

"No."

That's when Rose started crying. After holding back the tears for so long, they finally came. She really was going to die this time. Nothing can save her now. "I will never forget you," she said, and drew up her other hand, with the dagger in it. She drove the dagger straight into Dylan's hand, forcing him to release her, and let her fall.


	17. The Last Kiss

Dylan was too shocked to move. He stared at the dagger in his hand. He waited, then burst into action. It all happened so fast. He was furious, that he couldn't save her, that her own father betrayed her, that he never told her how he felt. He would never get the chance again, ever. He pulled her dagger from his hand, and with all his strength, threw it at the vampire holding Lucy. He didn't kill it because he didn't have holy weapons, but he gave Lucy the chance to run.

He couldn't save Rose, but he could save everyone else. Izzy had called Maryse and the other Shadowhunters would be here soon, they would kill the others and everyone could go home. He turned to see Rose's father staring at him, knife in hand. The knife was dripping with holy water. Dylan wasn't quick enough to move, but he didn't have to be. Lucy dove in front of him, letting the knife sink into her chest, her heart. Dylan drew up a sword and drove it home. He crouched next to Lucy. "Thank you." She whispered and died.

Dylan stood and blindly slashed out with his sword. He was now conscious of the hot tears running down his face. The other Shadowhunters came in now. It was a blood bath. Once all vampires were dead, they started cleaning the place up. Dylan told the others about Rose and then about Lucy. They were all stricken with grief. Simon went babbling on about how he had told Rose they would be her family now. Clary was in tears not believing his words. The others seemed too upset to move or talk.

Dylan walked over to the wall and collapsed to the ground. He screamed now, and drove his fist into the stone floor. He looked at his bloody fist, but didn't feel any of the pain. He reached out and took Rose's dagger in his hands. He stared at it for hours. He couldn't save Rose _or _Lucy, and he hated himself for it. Clary came and walked him back to the Institute, where he fell onto his bed, holding the dagger tightly.

* * *

><p>Rose was falling down, down, down. She couldn't die, couldn't leave Dylan and the others. She reached for her belt and drew out the sword Dylan had given her. She plunged it into the loose stones on the wall, and kept herself from falling. She let out a grunt as she used one hand to pull herself up the stones. When she had a good grip, she pulled the sword out and back into the stone, but higher than before. She was slowly going back to the top.<p>

She remembered falling, looking up at Dylan and seeing him disappear. Hearing him scream her name as she went down. She would see him again. Hours went by, until finally, she was at the top. With a final scream of pain and effort, she pulled herself onto the solid ground. She laid there, breathing hard. Her hair was laying loosely around her.

She finally stood and started limping back to the Institute.

* * *

><p>When she got there the sun had risen again. She saw Dylan at the door, staring down at her dagger. His face red from crying. "Dylan," she breathed and his head shot up at the sound of her voice. His eyes lit up and he started walking toward her, not believing his eyes. "Dylan!" She ran forward, and so did he.<p>

They met and she through herself on him, hugging him tightly. He drew her back and kissed her. Slow and soft at first, then fast, and hard. "I will never leave you." She whispered against his lips.

And for the moment she believed that.


	18. The Newest Member

"I am sorry, but you have to leave! You no longer need our help, and so we must put you into the orphanage!" Maryse's face was red from yelling at Rose.

Rose stumbled back at the thought of the orphanage. Dylan linked his fingers with hers as she said, "You can do anything to me, but _that._"

"I am sorry, but I have no choice. Anyone who is not a Shadowhunter isn't even supposed to know about the Institute, let alone live in it. "

Silence.

Rose was breathing hard. No. No. No. She didn't want to leave Dylan. Or Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace...

"Fine," she said.

"No. You cant just give up!" Said Simon.

"I'm just... accepting defeat." She sighed and stared for the door. Tears threatened to enter her eyes as she imagined leaving them and never seeing them again.

"Wait!" She turned and saw Dylan, his face lit with an idea. He looked at Maryse and said, "So, only Shadowhunters can live here?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Well, why can't Rose become a Shadowhunter?"

Everyone looked at Rose. "Really?" she said, "I can do that."

"You will have to go through certain training first, but you are probably already trained enough. There are no rules against it. If you like, you can become a Shadowhunter."

Everyone looked at her with hopeful eyes. She hesitated at first, finding it hard to catch her breath."Yes!" She shouted, "Yes!"

Dylan caught her arm and pulled her to him. For the first time in a long time, everyone seemed happy. And Rose decided that this new family she had, would be exactly what she had wanted all along.


	19. Authors Note

I would like to thank all of my followers for supporting me and telling me how to improve my writing. I think I did well considering this is my first story, EVER. I love you all! I can't thank you enough for supporting me and Rolan (Rose and Dylan's ship name). You guys are the best. I am not sure if I will be continuing this story with a sequel yet. I probably won't. I am working on a Hunger Games story, so keep your eye out for that. Check out my fandom account on Instagram: shadow_fandom Thanks again!

In Raziel's name,

n3rd gurl


End file.
